Odd Relationship
by acompletenerd
Summary: Steve met a girl. He didn't meet her at a coffee shop or a bar, but at the gym. This is a cute one shot about their first time meeting up. This one shot pairs with my fan fiction 'What If' It is not necessary to read the other fan fiction, but without it this is pure fluff, which is totally acceptable. Enjoy.


**A/N: First off, I only own my OC and this story; I wish I owned Steve Rogers. As mentioned in the summary, this is a one-shot in pair with my fan fiction 'What if?' In the fanfiction, Steve Rogers meets my OC, Anya Marvel, at an old fashion gym. They both strike up a friendship. Anya does not know Steve is Captain America. For those who have read 'What it?' this takes place in the 3 month time jump between chapter 11 and 12 in the story. So without further ado here is a cute story about them deepening their friendship. **

As Steve scanned the area surrounding the gym, his nerves continued to build. A few weeks ago, he had gone to the gym and found someone using "his" punching bag. That was the first time Steve met Anya; the woman with bloodied knuckles. The second time he ran into her at the gym, she was crying. Steve, raised a gentleman and wanting to help, offered to listen. The last time at the gym, he accidentally snuck up on her, causing her to land a roundhouse kick to his leg and almost punch his face. Now he was meeting her for the fourth time to go jogging. They had an odd relationship to say the least.

Actually, the last time Steve spoke with Anya, she questioned why he was still talking with her after their previous strange encounters. Steve wondered that himself. All he knew for certain was that he was fascinated by her. She had a depth of character that drew him in. For a second, amidst the nerves and impatience gnawing at him, he felt a bite of guilt; Peggy popped into his mind. She was alive, he knew, but he had yet to give her that dance he promised. It was too…raw for him right now. No, Steve shook his head; Peggy had nothing to do with this. This was him making a friend. That was all…that was all.

Thankfully, right at that moment a familiar face rounded the corner. He was stunned. Her slightly wavy black hair was up in a ponytail. When sun hit it at the right angle, it looked like she had purple streaks in it. The deep blue tank top and black shorts complemented her eyes, making them look bluer than he remembered them to be. Grey sneakers completed the ensemble. She looked wonderful. Steve was thankful at that moment that she had not chosen to wear one the of less modest exercise outfits he had seen around because he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Hey Steve," she greeted in a light tone.

Steve swallowed slightly before answering, "Ma'am – I mean Anya," Steve stumbled over his words causing Anya to smile.

"Now Steve, you wouldn't be nervous or anything would you?" she teased him lightly.

It was enough to cause red to crepe over his checks. "Maybe," he gave a small smile.

Anya continued to smile, "Steve, you have seen me bleed, cry, and I have punched you. I promise to try and do none of those three. So, no need to be nervous."

"Try?" he questioned back in what he hoped sounded like a teasing tone.

"Well, you never know…" she said while winking.

Oh my god, Steve thought to himself as he smiled nervously. He knew she was kidding, but still…she was kidding right? What was he doing here? She had a nice smile. Keep it together Steve, he mentally told himself.

"So… shall we go?" Anya asked, interrupting his train of thoughts. He wondered how long he had been gone for. Cue another blush.

"Yeah, I mean sure, lets."

"Where are we jogging to?" Anya questioned while stretching. Steve tried not to watch her.

"How about we go to the park, where we can get on a trail that loops around?" Steve offered a suggestion. It was his normal route.

"Sure, why not," Anya smiled at him and then started to jog away with no warning. She called over her shoulder, "Try and keep up."

Steve smirked and mumbled to himself as he jogged slowly to meet up with her, "I'll try."

**A/N: I feel it is only fair to note that I haven't made any official pairings in the main fan fiction: What if? I love Steve, but I love Bruce as well. Then there is always Clint… man I am fickle. I hope you give my other fan fiction a shot; know my goal with it is to surprise you guys as much as possible. I love plot twists.**


End file.
